Riplid
Riplid – No. E-001 Riplid was originally summoned by a powerful sorcerer, and eventually became an ally on his missions, though only used to take on extremely strong foes. It has a diverse range of skills that include shooting fireballs and swift tail strikes Flame Shot - The user shoots a volley of three fireballs at the opponent. Tail Spear - The user flies up, aims its tail at the opponent, and dives down tail-first. Descending Slam - The user flies up, and then collapses its wings, dropping its full weight onto the opponent. Dragon’s Wrath - The user roars and releases a fiery aura, increasing its attack power. Spiraling Dive - The user flies in a loop upwards, then dives headfirst at the opponent's team while spinning through the air. Alloy Riplid – No. E-002 This more powerful form of Riplid boasts cybernetic enhancements, including energy-based wings. It sports more than just increased strength, including a new set of abilities granted by the integrated technology, made by a brilliant scientist. Laser Breath - The user fires a beam of laser energy from its mouth. Tail Rush - The user flies directy at the opponent and, once in close range, aims at it tail-first before striking. Explosive Blast - The user generates a ball of energy at its tail, before waving it and sending it flying towards the opponent, where the projectile explodes. Dragon’s Wrath - The user roars and releases a fiery aura, increasing its attack power. Pyro Slam - The user flies directly upwards before diving straight towards the ground near the opponent's team, releasing a wave of fire upon impact. Sigma Riplid – No. E-003 The cybernetic parts of Riplid’s previous form have been replaced with much more advanced versions. However, Riplid has also been infused with black magic energy, leading to the corruption of its cybernetic wings, and thus their ragged appearance. Reverberating Screech - The user cries out directly at the opponent, causing damage. Hyper Laser - The user flies up and fires a stream of fire from its mouth, followed by an aimed laser blast from its tail. Darkness Wave - The user flaps its wings and sends a wave of dark energy flying towards the opponent's team. Dragon’s Wrath - The user roars and releases a fiery aura, increasing its attack power. Final Shredder - The user advances forwards while sporadically flailing its arms, wings, and tail, causing damage to the opponent's team. Cyber Riplid – No. S-004 In an attempt to prove to the sorcerer he was more powerful, the scientist allegedly created a robot in the image of the sorcerer’s familiar. Its sharp, blade-like wings can be fired at opponents, and it draws power from the large gem on its chest. Phazer Beam - The user fires a laser beam from its mouth. Slicing Spiral - The user extends its wings, and runs toward the opponent, doing a small leap followed by spinning in the air. Blade Launcher - The user waves its wings towards the opponent, firing the blades directly towards them. Energy Reserves - The user taps into its stored power in order to recover health and negate status conditions. Maximum Overload - The user releases its system inhibitors, allowing full power output into a massive laser beam fired from the chest gem. Small Fuzzy – No. S-005 This small fuzzy creature is actually the result of an attempt to clone the Riplid. However, in this state this creature can do little but scratch and claw at opponents and screech. It does seem to hold the potential to become a much more destructive being. Tiny Nibble - The user jumps forwards and takes a small snap at the opponent. Leaping Scratch - The user jumps and slices downwards with its talons. Distracting Demeanor - The user cries out meekly, distracting opponents and raising its ability to evade attacks Mysterious Evolution - The user cries out before shedding its feathers. When the feathers clear, the user has transformed into the Unknown Being. Shrill Cry - The user lets out an ear-piercing scream, inducing confusion upon the opponent's team. Unknown Being – No. S-006 The evolution of the Small Furry, it boasts more powerful attacks. However, it lacks the wings and fire breathing abilities of the Riplid, leading to the conclusion that this creature still hasn’t achieved its full potential. Giant Chomp - The user takes a massive bite at the opponent. Clutch Slam - The user opens its maw and grabs the opponent with it, slamming it into the ground. Leaping Assault - The user jumps up and spirals towards the opponent. Frenzied Rage - The user cries out and enters into a furious state, increasing its attack power. Tail Fury - The user strikes at the opponents team with a series of slashes and jabs with its tail. Riplid Genesis – No. S-007 Before the Unknown Being was able to fully transform into Riplid, it was infected by a parasite. This parasite changed the original DNA structure of the Riplid, changing not only its appearance but also its abilities and strength. Blaze Shot - The user sends a energized series of fireballs at the opponent. Sweeping Dive - The user flies at the opponent before spinning and slashing with its tail. Spine Tumbler - The user flies up before doing a somersault into the opponent. This attack can cause poison. Parasitic Regeneration - The drives its tail spines into the ground, where it uses the gelatinous parasites within it to absorb life energy from the surrounding area. Amplified Screech - The user lets out a horrendous screech into the air, damaging the opponent's team.